Moon Called
by Ardianna Keeper
Summary: Jack, Miko and Rafael have been living with the Autobots for seven months. Fit snugly into their roles, when Jack is attacked by a monster while on a mission for the Autobots. Their roles must change and the teens along with them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Changed

Jack walked through the ground bridge into a twilight lit forest and face palmed. "I just pulled a Miko."

"Lets go grab us a relic." Smokecreen slammed his fists together and ran off.  
Jack ran after him and hid behind the smaller of two rocks, while Smokescreen crouched behind the other, glancing over at the Depticion mining operation.

"Wow it's a sword."

"Not just any sword. That looks like the Star Sabre. A legendary weapon forged by Solus Prime." Smokescreen took on a serous yet eager tone. "Or that's what lore would have it. It's rumored to wield the power of the Matrix" He started to slowly grin. "I'm going to make Optimus proud

"Not a good idea."

"Why?" Smokescreen looked down at Jack.

"Cause Megatron is here." Jack said firmly.

"The dark Lord himself." Smokescreen grinned and fist palmed. "He won't know what hit him."

"Smokescreen wait." Jack gestured for him to be still. "Something isn't right." He leaned back over to the rock. "Why doesn't Megatron just take the Star Sabre?"

"Germophobe?"

"Seriously, we need to wait for back up." Jack said swiftly.

"You heard Ratchet. Backup's not available right now." Smokescreen leaped off the rock he had been hiding behind, as Jack jogged out from behind his to watch. 'Oh Scrap.' Jack thought.

Jack watched as Smokescreen breezed through the drones and tried to pull the Star Sabre from the cliff face. He couldn't hear what Smokescreen said but he did see Smokescreen get shot in the back in a moment of stupidity.

"No, no this can't be happening." Jack whipped out his phone and dialed for base. "Ratchet, you got to get Optimus here now. Smokescreen went for the relic. It's called the Star Sabre. You-" Loud growing approached from behind and Jack whipped around to see a huge wolf standing above him. The teen's mouth gaped.

With a massive pounce, it's colossal paws ate the distance between the two. The Wolf was huge; at least three times Jack's mass. Teeth as long as Jack's hand glinted with saliva in the twilight. It's long body was furred thickly along it's back and head, as well as shorter fur over the rest of its body, ink mixed with ashen skin. It's powerful arms ended in long clawed hands, thick black curved claws perfect for rending the flesh from bone sank into the ground as the monster growled. Long, digitgrade legs stretched out behind it. Thick black thighs that rippled with power, promising endless speed. Lastly, a long black tail was held low to the ground, broadcasting its readiness to attack. Jack had a feeling he had yet another reason to run.

Jack ran, the monster knocked into tree harshly as it have chase.

"Where in the name of Cybertron are you?" Ratchet's voice came loud and clear over Jack's phone. The wolf leaped after him and roar. "And did you say Star Sabre?" Another roar came over the comm before Jack went silent.

The giant wolf surged forward and sunk his fangs into Jack's shoulder, heaving the teen from his feet and over its head before throwing the raven headed teen like a rag doll into the path. The wounded teen rolled onto his back with a scream, clutching his shoulder as it spewed blood. Jack couldn't even follow the monster's movements it was so fast. The wolf leaped on him again with fervor, pinning him to the ground with its eminence weight. Claws ripping and tearing Jack apart. Bones shattered, blood gushed, Jack gave a hoarse scream as the wolf sunk it's teeth into his shoulder again tearing a large chunk of meat away. It snapped the torn piece of flesh up and swallowed with a bloody grin.  
Jack screamed again and tried to push the wolf's massive head away with his free hand. The wolf reared back and grabbed the limb in it's jaws and snapped it like a tooth pick. Jack's vision swam blood poured from his arm and pain flooded his mind.

The wolf backed off and grinned, pacing around its food.

Jack rolled over and clawed towards the cliff as the wolf watched. It let out a barking laugh and leaped on him; its long claws reducing his back to pulpy shreds. The sun sank below the horizon as the wolf continued to make sport of tearing into Jack.

Then Prime made an explosive entrance to the battle field just in time to save Smokescreen's metal hide.

"Keep Optimus from the relic!" Megatron bellowed as he shot off into the air just as Optimus and Team Prime plowed through the remainder of the drones.

A loud roar filled the air and Acree spun looking for the source. She could just make out a huge monster mauling a limp figure in an alcove of stones. "Jack!"

She ran towards the beast flanked by Bulkhead and Smokescreen, as all three opened fire on the black beast. A few shots scorched it's black pelt, searing though to its precious innards. Keeling over to the side howling in pain as energon burned its body, it began to topple over, splashing down Jacks head. with a mighty thud, it hit the ground, lifeless.

"Jack!" Acree exclaimed as she knelt down, gingerly picking Jack up. She cradled his bloody form to her chassis as he gazed up at her through pain hazed eyes.

"Heya Cee." the teen mumbled before promptly losing conscience.

Arcee's servo flew to her comm, her face plates plastered with hysteric worry, "Ratchet I need a bridge on my location! Now!"

Acree ran through the bridge, leaving the rest of the team to witness Optimus's epic retrieval of the Star Sabre.  
Megatron flew up into his ship as Optimus fell from the rock that had entombed the Star Sabre.

The mighty Autobot leader stoically stood, pulling the Star Sabre out of the ground before raised it up.  
Megatron growled, "Drop the mountain on him." With a clang of the claws, the Nemisis released the large mountain face. It crashed to the ground in a thunderous thud and started to tumble down the hill.

"Optimus! Move now!" Bulkhead shouted waving his hand.

Optimus slowly brought the Sabre down and turned. As the mountain came up right behind him, he gracefully sliced up and cut the stone in two. Then swung the pristine blade back down into ready position. The two large slabs slowly rolled to a stop behind him.

"Did he just..?" Bulkhead trailed off and Bumblebee gave a few slow beeps of amazement.

Optimus slowly looked up at the Nemisis for a long moment then started running. With is last great step he spun taking the Star Sabre in both hands and with a roar launched an energy wave at Nemisis. It collided with the large ship with a bang and set it a tilt.

"It can do that?" Smokescreen asked as the Nemisis titled forward and started to plunge into the ground, swooping up at the last minute before impact trailing a large amount of smoke.

In an awed haze, the team bridge back to base.

"How epic as that!? Aw, I-I saw it with my own optics!" Smokescreen exclained mimicking Optimus' earlier movements as he moved into the hub, "But I still don't believe it!"

"You know what I don't believe?" Arcee ask with a cold fury, "that after EVERYTHING you have been told you STILL put a human at risk!"

"Where is Jack any way? Didn't he come in before all the action finished?"

Ratchet spoke up, "Jackson is in the hospital with his mother."

"What!?" Smokescreen almost yelled.

"While you were getting shot at by the Cons, some wild beast attacked Jack!" Arcee seethed, pointing her finger accusingly.

"Will he be alright?" Smokescreen asked quietly, his enthusiasm swiftly defused.

"It is too early to say," Ratchet cut in again, "He lost a great deal of blood and body tissue." the old medic sighed and busied himself with the ground bridge once more, "though I will be surprised if he makes it at all."  
Smokescreen looked down at Arcee, "I'm sorry, again, and if you need to kick me off Team Prime, I completely understand..."

"Disregard for human safety or anyone's safety, will not be tolerated." Optimus Prime almost growled. "Do you understand?"

"Fully Sir," the blue and white mech stated, placing an open servo on his chest.

"We must never loose sight of the fact that on this earth, we are titans." Optimus said firmly, "And such power must be used wisely."

The Star Sabre started to glow blue and hum. Optimus moved it to hold it in up front of him with both servos. His optics started to glow with the same light as the Star Sabre as the rest of the team eagerly leaned forward form there positions in the room.

"Wow..." Bulkhead exclaimed in awe.

"Optimus... Speak to me." Ratchet said as he moved in front of the largest bot.

Optimus turned his head towards Ratchet smiling slightly.

"Optimus?"

"I am receiving a message." Optimus' voice took on a deep echoing feel.

"From who?" Ratchet asked, bewildered.

Optimus blinked a few times and his eyes momentarily went wide. "Alpha Trion."

"Optimus, what is Alpha Trion saying?" Ratchet's voice didn't reach Optimus as he was pulled into an audience with the Great Archivist himself.

Optimus stood surrounded by a black void, glazing at the glowing pearlescent face of Alpha Trion.

"I wish that I could reach you under better circumstances, Optimus Prime, but I fear that Icaon will not withstand the next Decepticon assault."

"So you speak to me... From across the ages?"

"If you are listening to this message, then I take solace that you now posses the Star Sabre. I am certain that you have deduced how these Cybertronian relics and Decepticon weapons came to be found on such a remote world. Indeed I transported them there, not so much to keep them far from Megatron's hands, but to ensure that they reach yours. As you may of long suspected, the Convent of Primus records events of the future, as well as the past. My imperfect understanding of it's runes affords me a shadowy glimpse of what is to come. The Convents pages foretold that you, Optimus Prime, would journey to the small but significant planet, and there engage in a crucial chapter during the war against the Decepticons. I know neither the nature of the battle nor it's outcome. I only hope that these relics of the Ancients will aid will add the Autobots in their time of need. Of utmost importance, in a few moments, I will launch the last of the relics. The most significant and powerful of them all."

Alpha Trion released Optimus and he fell to a knee, the Star Sabre acting to him as if it weighed that of a mountain, dragging his arms down. He groaned loudly as Ratchet swiftly moved to his side.

"Easy, Optimus."

Optimus slowly stood back up holding the blade forward again.

"So... did Alpha Trion ask about me?" Smokescreen walked forward a step before Bulkhead stopped him with a servo on to his shoulder, pushing him back and walking forward.

"What was the message?" He asked enthusiastically.

"It is paramount that we recover the final four Icaon relics, the Omega Keys."

"Keys?" Arcee asked, confused.

"To what?"

"To the regeneration of our home planet."

"Pack your gear we're going back to Cybertron!" Bulkhead walked towards his room.

Bumblebee chirped excitedly in agreement.

Ratchet laughed, "Well believe it now Bumblebee! Civilization at last." He tuned to a console.

"But I just got here." Smokescreen said leaning against a wall.

"Remember oil baths?" Acreeasked blissfully, sliding her servos over her arms. "First thing I am going to do planet side," she raised her arms elegantly over her helm and lifted her hip bending slightly, fingers outward." Is soak for an entire solar cycle."

Bulkhead laughed. "I can't wait to tell Miko!"

And just like that, the mood was killed.

"I hope Jack is alright." Acree stated soberly, her gaze drifting to the exit of the base.

Bee beeped sadly, hanging his helm.

Optimus was back translating the Icaon Database.

"Uhh." Smokescreen came up behind him. "Optimus keys open doors... Can they really revive an entire planet?

Optimus turned to face Smokescreen. "While I am unfamiliar with the lore of these Omega Keys, Alpha Trion knew many secrets, and the Ancients possessed technology has been long lost to us to what we consider modern science."  
The bots lamented having to to leave their human friends and Ratchet made a crude comment about texting them.

"Optimus?" Arcee walked over to him. "How long will it take to decode the last coordinates?"

Optimus sighed. "Alpha Trion altered the cipher he used to encrypt the other locations to one I am less familiar with. It will take some time to relearn the new code."

"How much?"

A far heavier sigh escaped his vents. "Impossible to tell."

"But at least Soundwave will have to do the same thing." Smokescreen pointed out as he walked over.

"Yes."

"Well if your having trouble, Just think, I bet ol' no-face is banging his helm against the wall." the blue and white bot quipped, making a thumbs up with his servo.

Jack blink slowly, white light pierced his eyes, he groaned and lifted his left better arm to cover his eyes. He could feel bandages pull at the simple movement, he felt so heavy as if someone had set his body in concrete.

"Jack honey are you awake?" June said softly asked pressing her hand to his bandaged too warm forehead.

"Mom?" Jacks voice felt raw as if he as swallowed sand.

"Yes Jack." June relieved voice calmed him immensely. "Acree told me want happened but how did you get hurt?"

"A huge wolf." Jack's voice cracked. He tried to blink a few times to clear his eyes.

June offered him a paper cup and help Jack press it to his lips.

"How long have I been out?"

"Three days since Arcee brought you home."

Jack looked down at his other arm, a white cast covered it from finger tips to his shoulder. He didn't remember it being that mangled, he could see that almost all of his torso was covered in bandages. He shuddered he didn't even want to think about what he looked like underneath. He tried to smile at his Mom but felt the tinge of bandages pull at his cheek.

"Mom?" he gently touched the side of his face.

"Most of your head was burned by the energon splash." she explained and held his good hand. "It's going to be a long recovery."

Jack felt tears prick at his eyes. "How long do I have to stay here?"

"I can take you home now if you want too go, the Doctors have done all they can."

Jack nodded carefully he wanted to go home, he hated hospitals and the drugs they knocked you out with. Oddly he didn't feel any painkillers, though pain was there in surplus. He smiled at his Mom not wanting to worry her, he could deal with the pain.

The remainder of the day passed in a blurr of going home, he was given a wheelchair as he couldn't hold crutches. He couldn't remember most of the pain was the forefront in his mind, but he would be strong there was nothing any one could do. That said he was relieved when he at long last got to lay slowly down in his own bed.

Jack slowly woke up blinking dust from his eyes, the sun slipped through his curtains and pierced his eyes. "Frag." He moaned and tried to rub his eyes, his fingers brushed the dust from his eyes. "What?" Jacks eyes flew open as he took inventory of himself. Slowly he sat up expecting a shooting pain to knock him out. Nothing, his heart started to race, it wasn't possible. Jack grabbed his heavy cast on his shattered arm and pulled at it, his fingernails changed colour to an onyx black and elongated, cutting the cast in one swift move.

"What the Frag!" Jack scrambled back trying to get away from his own hand. He stared at his new inch long claws, they shone lightly in the light, he turned his hand to observe the slight curve the thick dark claws too. With a deep breath and slowly cut the cast, his claws cutting through it like a hot knife through butter. Slowly he lifted his arm from the cast. Soft white flawless flesh emerged from the cold casing, he gently touched the new arm with is other hand and shuddered at the acute feeling.

Jack felt dread sink in his stomach, slowly he cut the cast on his other arm apart it parted like a soft cheese before his claw. Slowly he lifted his new arm from the white cast and turned it over. His gaze slowly made its way down his arm to see his other hands flawless black claws. Panic started to set in, it wasn't possible it just wasn't. Jack tore his chest cast apart tossing the heavy hunk of plaster away. Soft flawless skin, he ripped the bandages from his head and half stumbled half walked to the bathroom.

He sucked in a breath and stared. He was still as bald as an egg but he was heal, one could see the new flesh as it was softer and lighter then the surrounding area. He pulled back his lips and rain a finger over his long canines.

"Werewolf, it was a werewolf." The facts starting to come together in his head.

It was impossible but he was staring at the truth, silver eyes shone back at him. How in the Pit was he going to explain this to his Mom? Jack braced his arms against the white poriclen sink and took a deep breath. He could feel the muscle ripping over his back, he frowned sure he had always been in shape. Good cardio was required when living with the Autobots, but he had never been made of muscle. He turned and looked over his shoulder to the mirror lifting his arms above his head. He could clearly see every muscle on his back, it was as if someone had stripped him of all and any fat and replaced it with muscle.

He turned back to the sink, taking in the rest of his new features. All across his torso and he guessed the rest of him was white skin mixed with is darker more pigmented old skin. Leaving him with odd white trails over his body. A loud noise snapped his attention down. Really? The first thing his new body wanted was food. He walked back to his room and pulled on his usual blue shirt and jeans before making his way to the kitchen.

The sound of sizzling eggs soon reached his ears. He stopped just outside the kitchen, might as well get it over with. He padded bear foot into the kitchen silently and stood beside is usual seat, setting his hands in his lap and ringing them nervously.

"Mom." He ventured quietly, the word sticking in his throat.

June spun around and her eyes went wide, jaw dropped. "Jack?" She walked swiftly around the table to him and glazed down into his silver eyes. "How?" She reached down and cupped his cheek

He smiled and closed his eyes gently pressing his cheek to his mother. "I think it was a werewolf." He used a finger to lift one side of his lips to show his new teeth.

"And you are okay with this?" June asked, stroking his cheek with a thumb.

Jack purred quietly.

June giggled.

Jack's eyes flew open as he realized the noise he had made. _"To the Pit with it."_ His wolf side hummed with approval and Jack let his mother stroke his cheek more. The touch felt more sensitive then it had done when he was human. He gave a little happy sign and breath his Mother's scent deeply, she oozed calm and made his wolf side very happy. Under his mother's scent he could smell and a grass outside. Everything was amplified.

"Do you think you could mange school?" She asked quietly.

"Well I don't have a craving for human flesh, everything smells really strong but it's not to bad right now." He breathed deep again and grinned goofily. "I'll think I'll mange. Not like it was a vampire."(Yes my funny, for those who read Rapidfryes stuff)

"Okay you hungry?" June asked voice happier.

"Starving."Jack licked his lips at the mere mention of food.

"Good." June went back to stove as Jack slide from his chair, pulled a cup from the cupboard and filled it with milk. Dairy was great for a starter to tide him over till the ofter food was done. His body was craving protein, as if it wanted to build more muscle and was still repairing itself.

"Would you get the bacon? I wasn't going to make it but seeing as you can chew, I might as well now." June's voice was almost sing song.

"Will do." Jack pulled the fore mention item from the fridge and pulled out another pan from below the stove and set about starting on the bacon.

He didn't even have to think about it as his claws extend. "Wow." He said quietly and held his hand up to eye level.

June looked up from the eggs. "I have a feeling your going to need to work on that." She gently took his hand and traced a finger over a claw, noting the sharp cutting edge.

"I guess so." Jack glared at his claws and tried to will then to return to there previous state. The studdornly refused to do as he commanded.

June smiled at the fierce look on Jack's face, "Why don't you just use them to cut the packaging? If they are going to stick around they might as well be useful."

Jack nodded and cut the saran wrap, as soon as the sent of the raw meat hit his nose he started to salivate. He swiftly pulled six pieces out and set them on the pan and watched them sizzle with glee. His stomach grumbled loudly as the bacon cooked in it's own fat, Jack licked his lips subconsciously.

They ended up making omelets for breakfast as Jack though of more things to add. His loud stomach making him far more creative in the kitchen usual. His body and new sense of smell pointing out all sorts of yummy things that would give breakfast more protein and minerals. June laughed as she watched Jack inhale his food before it even had a chance to cool. "I think the food bill is going to go up."

"Sorry." Jack blushed as he finished the last of the six eggs that June had made, the bacon and ham.

June just smiled and said. "Okay you go get ready for school."

Jack felt dread sink in his stomach again. "Uh Mom I'm still as bald as an egg."

"Say Miko pranked you, filled your hair with gun." June answered just a little to quickly.

Jack frowned. "That didn't take you long to think off."

June smiled. "You think Miko wouldn't do it?"

Jack opened his mouth then shut it again. "I'll give you that one. I'll go get ready."

Jack walked to school using the extra time to get used to his enhanced senses. He flinched every time a car went by and fought the urge to cover his ears. The sun was shinning down baking his pale skin and he had used the harsh heat as an excuse to wear sunglasses, as well as a baseball cap to at least try to protect some his new skin. He shifted his full backpack, it felt as light as weighed a feather.

As he walked into school the odder of all the teenagers that had walked through the light blue doors. He wrinkled his nose and tried very hard to not plug it. _"Primus I know we stink but I didn't think it was this bad."_ They bustled about oblivious to him, focused on their own tasks and conversations. Jack weaved his way through the throng of students to his locker and pulled out his books for the day.

He slipped through the crowd by the announcement board and into his first class of the day, history. Sierra smiled and waved at him from a desk a few rows up, he smiled and gave a small wave. He guessed she still remembered him and Arcee winning their little street race with Vince.

Jack in his infinity poor timing failed to notice Vince as the larger boy shoved past him on the way to the back row. Jack stumbled but quickly regained his footing rather then falling flat on his face as usual. He glared at Vince briefly before slipping into his seat and removing his hat. He wasn't embarrassed to lose his hair, but he couldn't help but duck his head at all the sudden stares. Jack ran a hand over his scalp, smooth as the rest of him.

Miko raced into class and bounced into her seat infront of him, nigh instantly she whirled around in her set, mouth gapping.

"Dud! Your all better!"

"Miko." Jack hissed motioning with his hand for her to lower her voice.

"Oops." She covered her mouth. "Sorry. Did Ratchet fix you?"

"No this happened all on its own."

"But how?" Miko almost bounced in her set as she tried to contain her enthusiasm, her whisky eyes shinning bright.

Jack smiled and pulled his dark glasses a few cementers down his nose, showing off his new silver eyes.

"Ooooo." Miko gazed into the new endless silver pools. "So what happened?" she asked grinning madly.

"A huge wolf." Jack said quietly.

"Dud, do ya think it was a werewolf? Their supposed to have a super cool healing factor." Miko grinned like she had been given a new toy.

"I won't deny that it is a possibility."

"That's so cool! Oh have you seen Optimus new sword!" She bounced slightly. "With it he looks like a Jedi or Knight, or personally I like this one the best Samurai! I mean with his helm and amour the sword just tops of the new look! He even acts like a Samurai, even though he doesn't fight like one. But then he usually fights with swords that are part of his arms so I guess that makes sense." She passed for a moment, frowning and concentrating on nothing in particular. "Wheeljack and his swords are so cool. But I still think Optimus and his new sword would win. I wonder if Optimus knows the same fighting styles as Wheeljack."

"Miko I bet Optimus knows all the fighting styles of the team just doesn't use them." Jack said exasperated at Miko's little rant.

"Don't you think it would be cool to learn how the bots fight?" Miko rested an arm on Jack's desk and rested her head in her palm. Her eyes wandered around the room as she swiftly got wrapped up in her day dream.

"Not ever going to happen Miko." Jack said triedly.

Miko opened her mouth but was interrupted by the teacher strolling into the room and listing off instructions.

Jack pulled off his sunglasses and applied himself to taking notes on the War of 1812. He had to resist chucking as it remind him of a song that he had found while trolling youtube.

Miko was bored, sure she was taking notes and behaving. Today was Friday Dune Bashing with Bulkhead, so she was going to be good and go the whole day without getting into trouble. The bulky green wrecker had become something of an elder brother or father figure to her and she wanted to make him proud. She did a little doodle of the Star Sabre on the margin of her lined note book. She almost giggled at the thought of Optimus saying "May the Force be with you."

Jedi Optimus, she had to work very hard to get the image of Optimus in long Jedi robes out of her head. His silver face plate would look good against slightly darker robes. She couldn't resist she pulled out her sketch book and organized her books so she would have a free page and be able to hide it if she needed too.

She had gotten much better at drawing the last few months, Bulkhead loved to look at her draws so she had a reason to try to improve. That and the Bots were so cool to draw, she had dozens of drawings of Bulkhead, as he was will to be a model if she asked very nicely and almost as many of Ratchet. He would stay still doing the same thing for a long period of time, she also had quite a few of Optimus from the back as he spent so much time with the Icaon Database. Arcee and Bee were the hardest to catch for a sketch of as they rarely stayed in one place for long. She had a few half finished ones but never got to finish them. It just wouldn't be the same to do it from memory.

She did a quick outline of Optimus frame and put Jedi robes over it, then stuffed her book back in her bag, she was NOT going to get detention today.

She had to admit Optimus and Bulk were probably her favourite bots, even if the former mostly ignored her. All the times she ran out watch the bots fight, she wished with all her heart that she could help in a more active way. Though she would never admit it she felt a bit bad when she got the team into trouble.

Sure she could just stay at base and stay out of trouble, but then it was even worse it made her feel so useless. She wasn't super computer smart like Raf, or cool and collected like Jack. The only thing she had going for her was that she was a great distraction. She almost laughed out loud when a couple of Insections found her watching the bots one time and she lead them straight into Bulkheads fists. No more Insection ambush for the bots. She frowned and scribbled down an addition little note.

_Remember, remember the 5__th__ of November,_

_The gunpowder, treason and plots,_

_I know of no reason the gunpowder and treason_

_Should ever be forgot._

Miko smiled at the little rhyme, sure it had nothing to do with the War of 1812 but the Canadian did sneak over the border and burn the white house down so it was a good little reminder note as to what actually happened. That and she thought that V was pretty damn cool.

She grinned and scribbled down more note, it would be cool to be like V, fast healer, strong, fast, have super cool blades. Not to mention be able to monologue using words that all start with V.

"_I can assure you, I mean you no harm."_

"_Who are you?"  
"Who? Who is but the form following the function of what; and what I am is a man in a mask."  
"Oh, I can see that."  
"Of course you can. I'm not questioning your powers of observation. I'm merely remarking upon the paradox of asking a masked man who he is."_

"_Oh right."_

"_But on this most auspicious of nights permit me then, in lieu of the more commonplace sobriquet, to suggest the character of this dramatis persona. Voilà! In view, a humble vaudevillian veteran, cast vicariously as both victim and villain by the vicissitudes of fate. This visage, no mere veneer of vanity, is a vestige of the vox populi, now vacant, vanished. However, this valorous visitation of a bygone vexation stands vivified, and has vowed to vanquish these venal and virulent vermin vanguarding vice and vouchsafing the violently vicious and voracious violation of volition! The only verdict is vengeance; a vendetta held as a votive, not in vain, for the value and veracity of such shall one day vindicate the vigilant and the virtuous. Verily, this vichyssoise of verbiage veers most verbose, so let me simply add that it's my very good honour to meet you and you may call me V."_

Miko blushed to herself she don't believe she remembered the whole scene. At her home in Japan was wasn't allowed to listen to her heavy metal or go out and do stupid things. However she did develop good taste in movies, she like pop culture in general but her heavy metal was a way to scream to the world that she wouldn't do as she was told and would do her own thing. Like V and his complex, awesome, epic and otherwise valiant speeches.

She shook her hand and snapped her attention back to her page. _"Focus, Miko, Today is Dune Bashing day." _She hunkered down and focused with all of her generous might upon her work.

The rest of the class passed without incident, but it was not to last Jack, Miko and Rafael headed off to gym.

Jack did his best to ignore the looks he got as he changed in the sweat reaking change room, the scent almost made him gag. Then tried ever harder as he entered the standard baich gym. Everyone's eyes traced from tanned skin to skin as pale as the moon. He smiled to himself as Miko picked him for her team along with Raf while Vince picked Sierra and the rest of his usual crew. Miko and Jack set about putting the hand sized pink balls on the black centre line. Miko was already bouncing so much that she had to spend extra time trying to get hers to stay on the line. Jack grimaced and walked over to Raf's out of the way corner, Vince was a killer when it came to dodge ball and would not hesitate to go after the smaller, weaker players.

The large group of teams separated with a few glares and 'I am going to get you' gestures. The more hard core players formed little groups and started to talk strategy amongst themselves.

"How you doing Raf?" Jack leaned against the blue wall as the instructor called for all students to hit the wall so no one got an unfair chance at the balls. Unlike the rest of the idiots, like Miko for example, Jack wouldn't rush for the balls. Though Miko did seem to have some unseeable strategy when she played, a good arm and was light on her feet making her very hard to hit.

Seeing as Vince and his cronies had a personal beef with Raf, Jack guessed it was one of those times where being the smartest kid in the school and moved up a few grades sucked.

With a sharp blow of the whistle the game was on and balls were flying. Miko let out a whoop as she hit Sierra within the first thirty seconds. Jack ground his teeth as the sound of balls impacting the walls blasted against his ears. He and Raf played the back wall catching the softer thrown balls to get their players back in the game and passing balls to there heavy hitters. Miko ran offence her . . . less then predicable strategy getting quite a few hits in to the other team. The other students just did there own thing running about and dodging like luntics.

As the game progressed the teams widdled down to just Vince and three of his crew and Jack, Miko and Raf. Jack switching to a slightly more offensive roll as Raf supplied him and Miko with balls so they could keep their attention on Vince.

Vince and his crew started ramming up the force behind there throws trying to pin Jack or Miko. Just as Jack threw again and missed, Raf was a few good steps away, Jack watched for a few moments as Vince made a show of winding up for a throw. A fraction to late Jack realized that he was not the target.

"Raf duck!" Jack shouted, legs springing to action, covering distance between him and Raf in a few impossibly quick steps.

Raf whipped his head around to see Jack then the pink ball flying towards him face.

BAM!

The ball slammed into Jacks outstretched hand as he used the rest of his body to shield Raf. His silver eyes almost glowed, Rafs eyes filled with aw as he stared up to Jack. The realization practically punched him in the gut when he noticed that before he would have never been able to move fast enough to protect Raf before. "Scrap." He hissed under his breath before pivoting and whipping the ball at Vince who was staring dumbly at the pair. Jack could see the air force it's way out of Vince's lungs as the ball pelted him in the stomach.

"Vince out!" The teacher called from the sidelines.

Jack went on the undisputed offensive after the incident with Raf. Ending the game in under two minutes. Though he would never admit it out loud, nor would anyone else but Raf in the following games seemed to have a magical 'Do Not Aim For' aura around him. Though more people did try to hit Jack who's new found throwing arm had Vince dancing like a monkey on hot coals.

At the end of the class Miko can zipping over to him and Raf. "That was so cool when you whipped that ball at Vince!" She leaped up and grinned. "Did you see his face? It looked like his eyes were going to fly out of his head!"

"It was nothing Miko." Jack blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his bald head out of habit. "I didn't hit him that hard."

"Really?" Miko smirked.

Jack blushed a little brighter. "Well perhaps I was a little over zealous."

Miko giggled. "Well you kept Vince off of everyone's back for the rest of the class! I think you'll be more popular just for that."

Sierra waved from behind Miko before heading off with her friends to the change room and Jack put on his dopey smile.

Miko giggled again. "Told you so. See you after school!" She raced off to the change room.

"Does she ever run out of energy?" Raf asked.

"I doubt it." Jack said flatly watching Miko disappear.

The rest of the day passed slowly filled with venomous glares from Vince when they passed each other in the halls.

Raf was waiting on the grass with his laptop as he waited for a bot to call, Jack sat down beside him as they waited. He breathed deeply relishing the fresh air over a musty school.

"You okay Raf?" Jack asked arranging his backpack down beside him.

"Yeah, just doing some research." Raf's eyes zipped across his screen as he speed read.

"On what?" Jack asked genuinely interested.

"You." Raf pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Miko thinks it was a werewolf." Jack said quietly.

"Do you?" Raf glanced up from his screen.

"I healed over night, I'm stronger, faster, my eyes. I wouldn't deny that it is a possibility. And with the bots even existing, I'm willing to bend my beliefs a bit." Jack turned his backpack to face him and pulled his hat and sunglasses out, putting them on.

"What's up?" Miko plopped down on the grass in front of Jack and Raf with her back to the parking lot. Completely their marry little band of three.

"I'm looking for anything on Jack's new powers." Raf pushed his glasses up his nose again, the square things seemed set on falling down his nose.

"Find anything good?" Miko asked eagerly.

"No, there is a lot of werewolf lore out there. It's impossible to get fact from fiction." Raf said in a very scientific fashion, sounding just a little like Ratchet.

Jack opened his mouth to ask if Raf wanted help.

"Darby!"Vince shouted stoking across the school yard with two of his cronies flaking him.

Jack sighed and slumped, before slowing getting up and turning to Vince.

"What do you want Vince." Jack tried to keep his voice neutral.

"Hff. I was just wondering if you were going all Lex Luther on us? Bald as an egg and all." Vince said gruffy, crossing his arms over his chest trying to make himself look bigger.

Jack let the sore comment bounce off his chest and crossed his arms over it. "What do you want." He glared behind his glasses, his words taking on a low growl.

As Jack and Vince squared off Miko's phone buzzed and she glanced down at the text.

Vince was a bit bigger then Jack both in height and girth, he would be stronger in a fight yesterday. Today not so much, as Vince opened his mouth Miko leaped up and stood between the two boys. "As fun as this could be Jack, our ride just rolled into town and I don't want to keep him waiting. We have some serous dune bashing to do." She slammed her fist into her palm.

Jack broke the staring contest and grabbed his bag. "Your right lets go."

Raf snapped his laptop shut stuffed it in his bag.

Vince grabbed Jacks shoulder and turned him, point a finger at Jack's face. "We're not done Darby, you'll pay for making a fool out of me in gym."

"You don't need me for that Vince." Jack said with a slightly cheeky tone.

"Jack lets go!" Miko shouted waving her hand. "We don't want to keep Bulk waiting."

Jack wretched his shoulder from Vince's grip and jogged after Miko and Raf. "Sorry Vince gotta go."

The three of then set off or the out skirts of town, after Raf had pointed out that it wasn't very logical for the three bots to wait outside the school for them. The team had arranged a new system that would have only one bot going to go pick them up, maybe two if Arcee wanted to take Jack for a ride.

Miko run up to Bulkhead and hugged the closest head light before zipping around to the side and hopping into the passenger seat. "How ya doing Bulk!"

Raf would hear Miko through Bulkheads doors as he walked up to a back door and side in with Jack. Miko, Jack and Bulkhead started talking about the Star Sabre and Optimus as Jack missed the big moment. Raf pulled out his laptop again, tuned out the others and resumed reading his wiki. He frown, there was just so much information, the best way to learn anything about Jacks new condition was just to experiment with Jack. But he wanted to have something to work with first, anything to tell Ratchet that might help.

Bulkhead pulled away from the curb and started off towards the base.

Raf scrolled down, _"Silver would be the best place to start." _It was the most constant fact about werewolves other then a change at the full moon.

Raf wondered if Jack would change or better yet how he would change. What would swell first? His heart? Hmm there were so many questions and so few answers. Would Jack be allergic to Holly now? How fast would he heal? Unfortunately Ratchet wouldn't be able to test that last one. Pulled his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, the tec at the base was still as mess, he wondered if Agent Fowler got his parts for him yet. He wanted to see if he could improve the bases communication systems. They always seemed to scrap out when they were need most. Raf looked out the window at the dry Jasper landscape, he still wished he could go play with snow somewhere. Maybe he could ask Bee if they could do to Russia or Canada in the winter time. Someplace less cold then the Arctic with better playing snow, it was too dry all the way up there to make snowballs or snow men.

The small rock doorway spilt apart and Bulkhead approached the base.

Raf smiled involuntary as they stopped and hoped out. Ratchet was the only bot in the room.

Ratchet had is back turned to a console he was trying to fix ... again. Raf almost sighed at the sight, fixing the bases technology was really very taxing. But, Raf's young face lite up at the thought, if he help Ratchet with it, it would take less time and maybe Ratchet would teach him more about Cybertronian language and technology. Raf loved learning about the new tech, Ratchet had even started on the rare occasion to let Raf sit on his shoulder as he worked. From this spot Raf could ask questions and Ratchet actually seemed genuinely happy to answer them.

Raf unofficial lessons started when Raf recognized the Synthetic energon that Ratchet had been working on almost six months ago. Now almost thirteen and with a much larger repartee of technological knowledge thanks to Ratchet he could help around the base without having to ask a hundred questions. He zipped over to Ratchet gazing up at what the elder bot was working on. It looked like a pretty standard repair.

"Hi Ratchet!" Raf touched Ratchets ped to get his attention, best not to startle the Medic, particularly when he had his head under a control pad.

"Hello Rafael." Ratchet gave him a quick smile before turning about to his work.

"Did the primary circuit board fry again?" Raf walked under the table and looked up.

"What have I said about being under my work?" Ratchet said gruffly

"Not to be." Raf's voice dropped a bit as he walked back out from under and stood by Ratchets ped again.

Ratchet looked down for a moment and sighed quietly, then lowered his right servo.

Raf grinned and walked on.

"So which part of the base board is damaged?" Ratchet asked taking on a teacher like tone.

Raf analyzed the green and black board following the silver tracks. Raf's head shot up and he pointed at the silver layered 'artwork' of the board. "The ground plain has a fracture." He said quickly confident in his words.

"How would you repair it?" The corner of Ratchet's lip turned up at the small human's quick assessment of the problem.

"If it was my laptop I would just replace the piece, but." Raf turned his face to Ratchet's. "We have to solder it back together right?"

The pair talked the best way to remove the board as Jack walked up the stairs to the kids couch area and pulled out his homework. He was a little said that Arcee wasn't around but he could distract himself with is homework till she got back. After dropping off Miko's bags, she didn't have any homework today. Bulkhead and Miko headed back out for Dune Bashing.

Arcee walked slowly into the hub, she was worried about Jack. She looked up from her peds as she heard the familiar scratch of pencil on paper. Her blue-violet optics fell on Jack.

"Jack your alright!" Arcee had shock written all over her face.

"Cee your here!" Jack leaped up from his seat discarding his books on the table, running over to the rail. "I thought you were on patrol with Bee, Optimus and Smokescreen."

Acree was about to answer when Ratchet turned from the console, Raf now seated on his shoulder and looked down at Jack. "How is that possible?"

Jack chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Uhh, I'll let you know when I figure it out."


	2. Chapter 2

**So I few notes before I let you guys go at it, one I spell Sabre like this, its only Americans that spell Saber like this. Personally I like Sabre more, so that is not an error and is done on intentionally for the people who pointed that out. Secondly I'm tried of everyone painting Jack out to be a saint, I've been rewatching the Tv series and reevaluating his character so don't expect the selfless super controlled teen that everyone paints him out to be. He is a teenager, this is going to reflect that. I'm done with that little explanatory piece, enjoy the show.**

Chapter 2: A Step Forward

_Acree was about to answer when Ratchet turned from the consul, Raf now seated on his shoulder and looked down at Jack. "How is that possible?"_

_Jack chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Uhh, I'll let you know when I figure it out."_

Ratchet and Arcee stood in silence for a moment, finally Ratchet spoke. "Med Bay. Now." His tone left no room for debate. Jack walked down the metal stairs and headed down the wall to the Med Bay. Arcee followed quietly, not yet sure what to say. The bots foot steps seemed to echo more them usual in his ears. Raf was still seated on Ratchets shoulder. In an odd show of humility, Ratchet spoke up. "I take it you found out about this earlier today Raf?"

"Yeah and I've been trying to do research." Raf smiled from his spot on Ratchets shoulder.

"Have you found anything?"

"Jack's changes and powers most closely resemble a werewolf. If he changes, we will hopefully have a better idea of what lore to look at but till then, everything I've found is speculation"

"Elaborate." Ratchet said taking on his teacher tone again. An exercise like this would help Raf develop his assessment skills. A large part of being a medic, engineer or inventor was being able to research a problem and come up with ideas to create a solution.

"Werewolves date back to Roman civilization and have gone through many changes over time. People are constantly creating new lore, so it is impossible to see what is actuality accurate. The most common aspects of werewolves is that they change with the full moon, but in some cases they can change whenever they want. Other common factor is silver; it works almost all the time, but is some cases it is holly. How wolves change and the powers they have has endless range." Raf stated in a very factual manner.

Ratchet nodded curtly. "Didn't take you long to start researching."

"Jack saved me from a dodge ball in gym, and the class I had after was computer technology." Raf smiled and shrugged. "So I had time."

The small party arrived in the small polygonal med bay, the walls were rough and dusty brown cut from the rock face. Ratchet had at first created a bit of a scene with the dusty walls but the effort required to smooth them would have been astronomical, so after a great deal of grumbling he conceded and just pulled his tables and tools away from the walls. He also kicked up a fuss to get tarps to put over his sensitive equipment, not that he ever remembered to use them. Or ever needed too, given his project with Synthetic Energon and injuries.

There were two berths opposite each other with their corresponding equipment scanners, IV lines, energon tanks and other stabilization equipment. To the right of the two Optimus sized berths, while still light enough to move around in case of emergencies. Next to the berths was a console that would display a patients medical readings, to the right of that lay a medical table with tools for Cybertronians, lastly stood there energon chamber in the far corner. Raf almost shuddered seeing the large glass room. It felt like only yesterday it had been used to save his life from Dark Energon.

Jack walked over to the closest of the two berths and Ratchet gave him a lift onto it. Arcee sat beside him, smiling slightly, silently offering support.

Ratchet opened the scanner on his arm and let the green light scan over Jack before walking over to the console to view the results in detail.

"Wow." Raf glazed at the screen. "Your cellular regeneration is through the roof."

Ratchet turned and raised an optic ridge.

"It's a saying." Raf quickly explained. "Well, that's where your healing came from. Funny," Raf took of cleaned and replaced his glasses on his face. "Your cells don't seem to be deteriorating."

Jack's glaze snapped up to the younger almost teen, he had seen enough sci-fi to know what that meant. "I'm not ageing?"

"No." Ratchet spoke. "You still are, your cells are still dividing but not dieing at normal rate. You are still going to grow, probably rather swiftly, just don't expect to get old in a rush afterwords."

"Anything else?" Jack asked hoping that there wasn't.

"Not that I can tell." Raf started at the screen. "Well I guess your metabolism is up too, but that goes without saying."

"So Jack will be alright?" Arcee pipped in.

"At least still the full moon." Raf said. "I think he should be on base for that just in case something does happen."

"When is it any way Raf? I haven't had a chance to look." Jack said hopefully.

"Two weeks, so your good for a little while."

* * *

While Jack was having is world torn down at base, the usually tranquil peaceful desert was having every particle of tranquillity bashed all the way to Cybertron. The scorching mid day heat meant nothing to the worlds two most enthusiastic Dune Bashers. The poor golden sand didn't know what hit it as it was scattered to the four winds by a large forest green truck, blaring Slash Monkey.

"Woo Hooo!" Miko gripped Bulkhead's armrests as they slammed through another dune and sped towards another. "Nice one Bulk!" She pumped an arm.

"Haha ready for the next one?" Bulkheads engine roared as he powered towards the next sandy cliff.

"Totally!" She held onto his arm rests again, grinning from ear to ear.

Bulkhead geared up and roared, smashing the poor dune. Miko let out another Woop as it was reduced to dust. Bulkhead slowed down and let Miko catch her breath.

"Wanna go back to base now Miko?" The oversized Wrecker ask in his fatherly tone, turning the volume down to a more manage level rather then ear drum rupturing. Though he would never have it that loud, if he has is way Miko would have perfect hearing for as long as humanly possible. It also gave her one less excuse when she got into trouble.

The girl slumped in her seat, "Not really. Jack is probably with Ratchet in the med bay, and I hate all that sciencly stuff. Could we..." she paused. "Go for ice cream? Or back home so I can help you get all the sand off of you before we go to base?"

"You offering a car wash?" the green wrecker asked, getting just a bit cheeky. Seven months ago, Miko would never offered such a thing, but it saved him a great deal of time. This wasn't the first time she had offered it, though, and Bulkhead almost chuckled at the memory. He had a feeling she would come out in a swimsuit this time rather then have him soak her clothes in an impromptu water fight. Besides, nice cool water always felt nice against his sun baked chassis.

"Trade you ice cream for a wash." Miko bartered with a grin.

"Deal." he stated eagerly before increasing his speed. They rolled back onto the highway and set off for Jasper. Her host parents worked during the day so they could have there water fight in peace. The two rolled into Jasper and stopped at the Ice cream shop. "Don't get anything sticky, or your walking home." Bulkhead warned as he opened the passenger door.

"No bubble gum, I know." Miko pouted as she hopped out. "I'll be right back." Throwing the door closed, ran the few steps into the cold, white store, letting out a small sigh as the chilled air blasted past her. The store was empty save an elderly man behind the cash register. She hopped up to the counter and presented her money. "Two scoops of Death By Chocolate on a waffle cone please."

"Hello, Miko. How are you?" The old man enquired as he laddled out the frozen treat.

"Good, no homework today."

"That's good." He pushed the last of her ice cream into her cone. "No Bumblegum today?"

"No." Miko took her cone and gave it a lick. "My ride doesn't like the sticky gum."

The old man chucked. "See you next Friday, Miko."

"Bye Fred!" The teen shouted she went out the door. She worked to get her Death By Chocolate down to the cone to lessen the risk of getting it on Her guardian.

Bulkhead's passenger door open and she hopped in. "Got my Ice cream and now I'm ready for that car wash."

Bulkhead just chuckled and pulled out of the lot. "So what is that one?"

"Death by Chocolate." She put her free thumb up and took a long lick.

"Uhhh, can humans die by chocolate?"

"No silly, its just the name; milk chocolate and dark all rolled into one mix." Miko nibbled around the top of her cone to get at the rest of the ice cream.

"Then why do they call it Death by Chocolate?"

"Cause dark chocolate is really strong."

"I see..." he said, even if he really didn't.

Miko just giggled and strapped herself in, when they arrived at Miko's house she finished her cone in one big bite, hopped out and made a beeline for the house.

Bulkhead relaxed on his wheels, these were the days he liked. No impending disaster, no relics to hunt, no fighting. Just him and his little girl. They'd get all the sand off of him, have a discrete water fight( that he would win) or as discrete a water fight as possibl. This _was_ Miko after all.

Miko came out a few minutes later dressed in a black and pink striped one piece swimsuit with a large bucket and a soft foam stubbly. She zipped around the side of the plain white house and pulled the water hose around.

"Ready, Bulk?"

Bulkhead braced himself for the cold assault. "Ready."

Cold water shot up at his wind shield and flowed down into his engine block. Miko got his front good and soaked before turning the water off and going at him with the soapy sponge. Occasionally using the shower setting on the hose to make sure he didn't dry out to much. Miko carefully went over every inch of his front getting into all the nooks and crannies.

She finished Bulkhead's front and picked up her heavy bucket of soapy water. Seizing his opportunity Bulkhead rocked forward just jostling the bucket and soaking Miko's legs.

"Eep!" Miko dropped the bucket and jumped away.

"Got you." Bulkhead said just a little smugly.

Miko put her hands on her hips. "Oh really?" She picked up the hose again and pointed. "Who has got who?" She sprained with the jet setting and slowly traced down to his tires.

"Don't you dare." Bulkhead growled half heatedly. He really should have seen this coming.

Miko turned the hose and hit the inside off his wheel rims.

Bulkhead almost laughed and rolled back and forth on his wheels trying to disrupt her aim. He did let a chuckle slip free as she danced after him. Eventually Miko got tired and set about finishing her job and after she went back inside to change and grab her art bag, they headed back to base.

When they returned the rest of team Prime was present. Optimus had his back to them working on the Iacon database again, Bee and Smokescreen had highjacked the kids tv and gaming system and were racing. Arcee and Jack were off to one side talking about how knows what, Miko couldn't hear. Ratchet and Raf were hunched over a circuit board, or rather Ratchet was hunched and Raf was trying not to fall off Ratchet's hand as he soldered the board.

Bulkhead transformed and gave his charge a wave as he headed off to the wash rakes to get the last of the sand off of him. Miko bounced up to the railway and pulled her sketch book out and set about finishing her Jedi Optimus. It was comical yet rather accurate, with her quary standing to the side of her, she could see half of his features clearly rather then just his back. She erased the outline of her drawing and redrew it to fit Optimus in this view, plus the Star Saber of course. In her drawing he was holding it up parallel to his body. She sketched in silence till she got bored then went over to the sofa and sat on it with a flop.

"So who's winning?" She watched the tv as Bumblebee and Smokescreen were neck in neck.

"Me of course!" Smokescreen boasted, just as Bee bumped his car and took the lead. "Slag." He dead planed as Bee finished the game.

Miko bounced forward and grabbed a control from the plain short square table. "You and me, Bee!" And off they went for their game.

* * *

Optimus suppressed a groan of frustration and braced himself against his work station. He subtly arched his back trying to release the tension from his muscle strands, his fingers dugging into the metal console; he was annoyed. Not with anyone but himself, he should have decoded this cypher easily, yet he was hopelessly stumped in attempting to unravel it's intricacies. There were bits he understood but relearning the mess would make months and he didn't have the spark to tell his team that. Alpha Trion clearly wanted to protect these last four relics. The giant desperately wanted to find some way to release the tension ruling his body, he just couldn't relax. With a barely audible huff, he peald away from his work station and turned to the other bots in the room.

As he turned a small square of white caught his optic, carefully he pulled Miko's tiny sketch book from the wall way. He glanced up at the teen, who was completely absorbed in her game, before returning his gaze to the book, the corner of his lips turning up. He reconsigned the character and the idea behind it. The children had once had a sleep over in the base and watched all six Star Wars movies. He was present in the back if only to learn more about human culture, the movies were humours as well. Ratchet by the end of the second had made a game out of pointing out all the scientific errors. Oh yes, Optimus had learned the way of the Force, and he thought he made a rather dashing Jedi, all be it the Star Sabre was far superior then a light sabre.

He flipped to the beginning of Miko's book and went through each page, draws pre-bots to after. Plenty of Bulkhead and Ratchet as well as himself, he could see when Bulkhead had agreed to be her model as the skill behind her works improved dramaticly. Sure she was no Sunstreaker but defiantly had potential, Optimus almost huffed again. Wasn't that the story of Miko, endless potential, no control or respect. Despite the trouble she got into she never should fear and was not afraid to act. After she shouted at Megatron when he came to base Optimus worried about Megatron taking a more active interest in the humans. Thankfully he had not, though it did bring Miko more into Optimus's focus as it was there was nothing he could do control Miko. She would sneak into the field and disobey whenever presented with the opportunity.

When Optimus gavethe task of Miko's guardinship to Bulkhead, he had hoped that the wrecker would mellow her or perhaps help him grow past his fear of small, crawling things. Optimus had a feeling that fear was linked to his fear for Scraplets... Rhe Prime shuddered; any sane bot was afraid of those little monsters. Sadly, while Bulkhead did grow out of his fear, Miko was as wild as ever. Every action she made was blown far out of proportion, every move had energy behind it, and as a result, she expressed everything without restraint.

Though Optimus would never admit it to anyone, most defiantly not Miko,( Primus knows what that would do to her) she had the makings of a great warrior. The mech smiled. There was no way he was going to inflate her ego. So for now, he would watch her and try to keep her out of trouble. The other two humans he could trust to stay safe, Miko, however, could not recieve such trust.

As he found himself back at his dashing Jedi picture, Jack had entered the human area and sat down beside Miko. The boy had been solum since his recovery.

"So Jack, any chance your going to go all grey and hairy?"

"Miko." Jack growled.

"Howling at the Moon?" Miko continued to prod.

Jack bared his teeth and growled his chest puffing out and claws extending.

"Licking your-"

Optimus saw the raven teen's shoulders flex and his eyes go black. This could no longer continue."Miko." His lip plates were set in a thin line, but he was otherwise very controlled.

As everyone's gaze snapped to the Prime, he vented deeply. 'Well to late to go back now...' He reached down and placed his servo by the rail. "A word." His voice was hollow like the one he used before the heat of battle.

Miko's face fell a thousand miles; her eyes widened, her jaw dropped, and in her chest her heart clenched. Never had she heard that tone before, and it made her want to fall into a deep dark hole. She swallowed thickly and stepped onto his palm. He fingers curled around her protectively befor turning from the rest of the team and heading out of the base. The girl's eyes had fallen to the floor; she wanted to collapse on Optimus's servo. Miko knew she had no reason to be afraid of Optimus, he would never hurt her. But something about the way he had spoken to her... it made her feel hollow. Each of Optimus's steps echoed loudly, the sound reverberated in her ears ominously like she was been taken to her doom.

By the time they arrived at the top of the base and had made there way to the edge, Miko thought her heart was beating like a humming bird.

Optimus slowly sat down, letting his long legs hang over the edge. He let his servo rest on his thigh, still not speaking as if he was letting Miko stew in her own regret.

The large mech vented deeply before he finally spoke, "Miko, why did you taunt Jack?"

the girl opened and shut her mouth, before she looked down at her feet. "I don't know." her voice a bare whisper.

Optimus frowned, if he had learned anything about Miko, he had a good idea why she toyed with Jack. "Did you see the effect your words had on him?" the Prime decided to let her muse over his last question a bit.

"No..." Miko slowly sat down on his palm, "I wasn't looking." her gaze roaming anywhere but at Optimus.

"His body was changing for a fight."

She finally looked up at him, understanding dawning in her eyes. "Oh..."

Optimus sighed, and she bit her lip. "I suppose I wanted to him lighten up. Nothing really bad has happened so far."

"Miko, Jack is still learningto cope with his new form. Anything can still happen. Today was an excilent example of that." Optimus's voice mellowed.

"I understand." Miko said quietly.

The pair stared off into the sun set, an unfinished tention to the air; there was something else Optimus wanted to ask about. "Miko, why do you always strive to follow us on missions?"

Miko's eye's brighten slightly.

"Truthfully." he clarified.

She sighed, "I just want to help somehow," her voice grew faster so he couldn't interrupt. "Raf helps with the tec, you have Jack the Key. They both have done stuff to help with the war." she slumped. "I'm just stuck in the background keeping Bulk company. Heck the times I have gone out I've played bait really well."

"Bait?" Optimus raised an optic ridge, perhaps there was more to her running out then he first thought.

Miko laughed coldly. "When do I not get caught when I head out?"

Ah know he was starting to see the thoughts going through her head. "You put yourself out to draw the Cons out."

"And right into Bulkhead's fists." She punched her open palm.

It started to click in his mind. "You've been running interference."

"Well I'm great at running if nothing else."

Optimus smiled slightly, perhaps there was more to Miko then he originally thought, he fished her sketch book out of his sub space. He hadn't had the time to put it down before intervening. "I rather like your last drawing. It is quite dashing."

Miko blushed brightly and took the book back. "I'm glad you liked it."

"May I ask why I am such a frequent model?"

Miko felt more blood rush to her cheeks. "You stand still," she passed and bit her lip. "and have a pretty cool chassis that is easy to work with."

"I see." Optimus said smoothly. "Your one of Bulkhead dressed as," he searched for the right words. "Santa Clause, was very good as well."

Miko giggled. "He has the frame type for it," she opened her book to Optimus the Jedi again. "you make a better Jedi."

"Tell me about your art." Optimus said and smiled involuntary when Miko started to talk freely. She oozed with passion and vigour. After their latest conversation he had to admit that she would make a fine warrior. She was all about guts and glory, and she did not let her fear control her. Instead, she moved past it to help the ones she cared about.

It was clear to Optimus that Miko loved Bulkhead as a father or an older brother, and it was that love that got her into trouble. She did not reconsign him as a superior, but yet another factor that got her into trouble. He had not given her much thought perilously, perhaps it was time he changed that. He had a feeling Miko would respond well to his attention. She need someone she respected in her life, and hopefully he could earn that respect if he had not done so already.

But first he need to learn about his new charge; he couldn't help but wonder what might have been if he had became her guardian when she first appeared. He knew she loved her heavy metal and her drawings, but he did not know much else. It almost felt as if someone had punched him in the gut. He knew next to nothing about any of the human children, he knew only their skills and actions. He knew some of Jack, but he had not spent any time with Raf or Miko. Perhaps he could find some way to spend more time with all three of them. With the current state of the Iacon database, the war was effectively stalled. As intelligent as Soundwave was, he doubted that he would have any more luck with the database.

Yes, Optimus smiled warmly down at a Miko and she in term smiled a bit brighter when she looked up, he finally had time to right a few wrongs.

* * *

Megatron roared in frustration, Soundwave had just informed him that his work on the Iacon database had been brought to a stand still. He ground his denta; it was beyond frustrating. Optimus was far more familiar with Iaconian codes, and would undoubtedly crack the new code first. Megatron stormed down to his quarters, drones scrambling to get out of his way. He would have loved nothing more then to beat Optimus into a energon pulp at this moment, he sat at is personal computer and reviewed energon reports. He's best bet was waiting for Optimus to crack the codes and hunt the artifacts then waste Soundwaves talents trying to crack an impossible code. After all he still had an Autobot base to find.

**Sorry about the lack of Jack for those how care, I'm running three stories parallel here so get used to seeing all three lots.**


End file.
